


Day One

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, Sweet notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz is excited to introduce Charlie to Christmas, as the first day of december arrives, he has a surprise for his boyfriend.





	

Charlie woke and looked at his boyfriend. He was awake and staring at him. “You don’t usually wake first.” Charlie gave him a suspicious look. “What are you up to?”

Matteusz blushed. “OK. It is December 1st. This is your first Christmas.”

“But Christmas isn’t till the 24th or 25th?”

“Yes, but there is a tradition that some people use to count down the days. An advent calendar.” Matteusz pointed to the desk. Charlie got up and moved to it. He saw a wooden house with 24 doors.

“Each morning you can open one door. Just one.”

Charlie was confused. “I don’t understand.”

“Open door one.”  
  
Charlie opened the door and found a poorly wrapped chocolate. “So, inexpensive candy?”

“Open it.” Charlie unwrapped the candy and found a chocolate heart. Under it was a piece of paper. Charlie looked at it and smiled. “My favourite part about waking up, is having you in my arms…naked.”

Charlie blushed. “So everyday, I get chocolate and a note.”

“Yes, for 24 days.”

“You did this for me?”

“This is our first Christmas together,” he said taking his hand. “I want to create new, good memories.”

Charlie dropped his clothes, and pulled Matteusz back in bed. “You did say.”


End file.
